El Plan de Iris
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Iris tiene un plan para volver a poseer el corazón de Barry. Oliver no esta contento con ello *Arrow/Flash. OliverxBarry; Ligero BarryxIris*


**N/A:** Bueno, aunque tenia pensado escribir algo así decidí adelantar este One-Shot a pedido de un lector.

Así que le dedico este pequeño Fics a **darckel** quien me pidió uno de este tipo. No les robo más el tiempo...

¡Leer y Disfrutar!

 **Advertencia:** Este One-Shot contiene leves bases de The Flash y Justice Ligue Comic´s. No se si en la serie van a llegar a referirse a estos temas, pero por las dudas agrego que esto puede llegar a contener Spoiler.

 **Disclaimer:** The Flash, Arrow y compañía no me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de DC Comic's.

 **Resumen:** Iris tiene un plan para volver a poseer el corazón de Barry. Oliver no esta contento con ello.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único:**

* * *

¡Era un niño!

Estaba tan feliz que estaba segura que aquella sonrisa no se la borraría nadie.

Desde que supieron lo del embarazo no habían querido saber del sexo del bebé, todos en la familia habían decidido a que fuera sorpresa ¡Y todo resulto en un sano y fuerte varón!

El pequeño Wallace, o Wally como le había puesto Joe ni bien vio al niño en su cunita blanca en el hospital de maternidad, seria todo un malcriado al ser el primer bebé en la familia. E Iris, como su autoproclamada tía favorita, no iba a quedarse atrás.

Ni bien pudo dejar a sus primos con el pequeño Wally en su departamento en Central City, monto su auto conduciendo hasta la cafetería donde se encontraría Barry, que según indicaba la hora en su móvil y por como conocía al castaño, este ya debería de haber ido a tomar algo en su descanso de 15 minutos. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que su mejor amigo le ayudaría sin dudarlo. Después de todo, Barry tenia una excelente relación con Rod y Mary, y estaría mas que encantado en ayudar en lo que pudiera. Incluso puede hasta que el mismo velocista ya se considere el tío favorito de Wally.

Iris sonríe al estacionar su auto y camina los pocos pasos hasta la cafetería, _donde viejos recuerdos la invaden pero decide apartarlos por su propio bien_ , y nota al entrar que, para su sorpresa, están Barry y un hombre al que nunca había visto. De aspecto grande y amenazador, barba crecida de varios días pero perfectamente prolija y de cabello dorado casi rapado. Ojos grises, alto y de espalda algo uniforme, a su parecer.

El corazón se le salta dos latidos, pero trata de conservar la calma. No esta acostumbrada a ver a Barry con extraños, la ultima vez no salio demasiado bien la experiencia. Ni para Barry ni para nadie.

La morena duda en acercarse. Aquel hombre mayor, no más de 50 años, le intimida aun cuando ni siquiera se a acercado al sujeto. Hay algo en él que le pone nerviosa, diganle sexto sentido de mujer, pero ella lo siente. Esta en el aire, invisible a cualquiera, pero esta. Desiste de cualquier plan de huida al verlos reír amigable y termina por convencerse sola ante el ameno ambiente que les rodea solo a ellos.

Barry no parece fingir ninguna sonrisa, ni tampoco su cuerpo. Por lo que decide confiar en su mejor amigo y termina por caminar el poco tramo que los separa.

El sujeto nuevo es quien advierte su presencia primero, aun cuando le faltaban cinco pasos para estar a su lado.

-¡Iris! Llegas temprano... -la recibe Barry al detectarla, y si hay nerviosismo en su voz, ella no lo nota.

-Si, venia a buscar tu ayuda pero si estas ocupado... -decía la reportera, mientras miraba a su acompañante dudosa.

-Descuide, señorita, después de todo yo ya me iba. Tenia planes y no pensaba que mi charla con Barry iba a tomarse tanto tiempo -dice el hombre con voz rasposa, mientras alza su mano hacia ella para saludarla- Carter Hall, un placer.

-Iris West -contesta con una sonrisa, aceptando el saludo de manos. Y si, las manos del hombre casi cubren por completo la suya- ¿Es nuevo en la ciudad? Pues juraría no haberlo visto antes ¿Es amigo de Barry? Él tampoco me contó de usted -dice Iris, sin darse cuenta de como sus preguntas parecen irse por las ramas. Es el nerviosismo hablando por ella, en realidad.

-Iris, basta -la frena el velocista con cierta vergüenza- Disculpala, Carter. Ella es así de entrometida y chismo... ¡Auch!

Barry se queja mientras alza su mano derecha para sobarse el duro golpe en la cabeza que recibió por parte de la morena. No duele como él esta haciendo aparentar, pero ni Carter ni Iris dicen nada por lo cual el castaño solo sigue con su teatro.

El hombre, Carter Hall, Iris procurara no olvidarse aquel nombre, ríe divertido ante las ocurrencias del velocista. Es una risa sincera y fresca, haciendo que las mejillas masculinas se alzaran como mofletes bajo los ojos cerrados y tal vez, solo tal vez, a la reportera no le parezca tan amenazante ni tan malvado. Obviamente no se confiara, luego podrá juzgarle con el tiempo. Ella procurara mantenerlo bajo una lupa, luego decidirá si aquel sujeto es bueno para Barry o no.

Carter se levanta de la alta banqueta sobre el mostrador y toma la mano del castaño en son de saludo, apoyando luego la otra sobre sus manos unidas con cariño cubriendo por completo la mano derecha de Barry, haciéndole ver pequeño a comparación.

-Me marcho, espero verte pronto, Barry. Aun tenemos temas que tratar, pero aun no es el momento.

El alter ego de Flash asiente.

-Si, cuídate, Carter -le desea Barry a lo que su amigo sonríe y voltea a ver a Iris.

-Fue un placer conocerla, señorita West.

-Lo mismo digo... -responde, tratando de que su voz no la delatase.

Carter Hall los mira a ambos, sonríe y simplemente gira sobre si mismo y se marcha perdiéndose entre la puerta de salida.

Iris suelta repentinamente el aire que estuvo reteniendo en sus pulmones y se deja caer en el mismo asiento que aquel sujeto había estado utilizando antes de que ella llegara e interrumpiera su charla con Barry.

Tiene ganas de preguntar, saber quien era Carter Hall y porque había aparecido en Central City de la noche a la mañana, comportándose con Barry como si hubiesen sido los mejores amigos desde hace años. Quería saber de donde había salido y porque, si acaso era un meta-humano en busca de ayuda o era un nuevo personal de la policía. Quería saber que tenia que ver Barry en todo aquello o si este simplemente no sabia nada, quería saber que pensaba de aquel temible, en apariencia, hombre.

Pero no lo haría, por ahora, no preguntaría. Se callaría y dejaría sus dudas solo para ella, y por si se daba la ocasión, su padre. Porque sabia que no iba a tener las respuestas tan fácilmente, no proviniendo directamente de Barry. Primero tenia que tantear el terreno, entrar en conversación sin que su amigo se diese cuenta. Solo así hallaría las respuestas que buscaba.

Por lo que, fingiendo que aquel sujeto no influyo nada en ella, Iris sonríe despreocupada; pensando en Wally y su verdadero motivo de estar allí frente al castaño que evita su mirada haciéndose de inocente. Oh, pobre Allen. Ella le conocía mejor que nadie, pero no iba burlarse, solo le dejaría ser.

-A ti te buscaba... -dice la mujer para romper el hielo.

-¿A mi?

-Si, veras. Nos tengo una misión... -dice poniendo dramatismo en su voz. Barry se sorprende, tal vez por el hecho de no haber preguntado por el señor Hall, tal vez por la curiosa aura misteriosa que la rodea, no sabe en verdad- Escucha, Wally es nuestro sobrino ¿No? -pregunta enfatizando el _"nuestro"_ logrando que Barry se sonrojara- Por lo que, como sus tíos favoritos, en nuestro deber darle la bienvenida a la familia que se merece, por lo cual, quiero que me ayudes a buscar ese regalo perfecto para él. No lo tengo muy pensado aun, tal vez una pequeña fiesta sorpresa no vendría mal ¿Que dices? ¿Me ayudaras?

La sonrisa de Barry no puede ser mas grande ni sus ojos parecen mas brillantes, la emoción se le nota e Iris siente su corazón dar varios saltos. Siente la necesidad de acercarse a él para abrazarle y robarle un dulce beso, pero se resiste.

 _Aun no es el momento._

-Somos los mejores tíos que puede haber existido... -le dice risueño.

Y con ello, sabe que Barry ha aceptado.

* * *

Barry, el mismo Flash, héroe de Central City, esta enamorado y no es ella quien posee su corazón.

Aunque Iris no cree que su mejor amigo este verdaderamente enamorado de aquella _mujer._ Tal vez solo confundido, tal vez la quiera, pero definitivamente no esta enamorado. No pudo olvidarse plenamente de lo que alguna vez sintió por ella. Eso no se olvida de la noche a la mañana, aunque, por lo que le había dicho su padre, esto venia manejándose desde hace mucho e increíblemente, ella nunca se dio por enterado.

¿Como la había conocido? ¿Donde? ¿Cuando?

Eran preguntas que se hacia muy a menudo.

Pues, en realidad quería mucho conocer a la mujer que había logrado enamorar a Barry. Quería saber como era y que fue lo que logro cautivar al velocista. Quería ver en persona a la mujer que le quito de sus manos el corazón de Barry.

Preguntarle porque lo había hecho y exigirle a que se lo devolviera.

No podía permitirlo, se suponía que su amigo solo tenia esa clase de sentimientos por ella y por nadie mas. No iba a dejar que nadie mas se los arrebatara. Por que nadie era merecedor de ellos, solo ella quien había estado a su lado en todo momento. Cuidandole cuando quedo huérfano de madre y separado de su padre por un crimen que no cometió, siempre siendo su apoyo y resguardo. Cuidandole de los bravucones y enseñándole a defenderse, a ser fuerte y no dejar que nada ni nadie le destruyera. Ser mejor, para él y para quienes aun estaban a su lado.

Ella había sido su soporte y aun así había llegado otra mujer a quitarle el lugar que por derecho era suyo.

Lo peor del asunto, era que su padre la conocía y no había soltado ni una palabra para develar ni su nombre ni quien era. De donde había salido o si al menos era de la ciudad.

La ultima novia de Barry, Linda, había logrado hacerse un hueco entre los afectos de Joe, para desgracia de su hija. Pero la muchacha no había podido aguantar lo que era la vida del castaño, por lo que rápidamente tiro la toalla con respecto a ellos y su relación. Y el hecho de que Barry halla podido superarla rápidamente no quería decir que no le hubiese dolido.

Si, había sido duro, pero Iris lo agradecía secretamente. Pues, de nuevo Barry Allen volvía a ser solo suyo.

¿Egoísta? Tal vez, pero no le importaba. Solo ella podría hacer feliz a Barry.

Por lo que no se preocupaba demasiado por su nueva competencia. Estaba 100 por ciento segura de que su amigo solo la amaba a ella, ahora solo estaba confundido y tal vez dolido por su antigua relación con Eddie, que en paz descanse donde quiera que estaba.

Lo único que en verdad le extrañaba era el hecho de que cada vez que preguntaba por la _mujer_ de la que Barry estaba enamorado, Joe parecía contener la carcajada, muchas veces no lograndolo.

* * *

Iris trata de acostumbrarse a ello.

A los golpes y la sangre, en muy menor medida, que se derrama en la Arrow Cueva - _o Refugio, según Barry-_ durante lo que ellos llaman "entrenamientos semanales". Aunque a sus ojos era mas una batalla campal en plena guerra, el Team Arrow y la Compañía de The Flash lo veía de lo mas normal del mundo. La morena sabe que debe acostumbrar, ¡Pertenece a la Compañía!, pero eso no evita que no se preocupe cada vez que una flecha de color verde se incrusta de manera dolorosa en la espalda de Barry.

Lyla, la esposa de Diggle, siempre le aprieta un poco su mano para relajarla. E Iris lo agradece, la mujer era un encanto y se llevaban de maravilla. Fue ella quien la incluyo de apoco en el grupo de héroes. A pesar de ya haber tenido contacto con Caitlin y Cisco desde mucho tiempo antes, nunca antes se había tomado el tiempo necesario para conocerles; mucho menos a Felicity quien en el pasado la había creído una potencial rival en el amor. Ahora esta segura que la rubia solo tiene ojos para su jefe. Por lo tanto, no había nada que temer.

-¡Aaah!...

Barry vuelve a gritar e Iris siente su pecho contraerse ¿Era aquello estrictamente necesario? No puede evitar mirar mal a Oliver por ser tan brusco y cruel con Flash, y puede jurar por las Pop`Tarts que tanto ella como su padre aman, que ve preocupación en sus ojos por pocos segundos antes de que su mejor amigo pueda quitarse la flecha que se había incrustado en sus costillas.

-Tranquila, Oliver nunca le haría daño a Barry, no intencionalmente -le dice por lo bajo Lyla mientras ambas ven a Barry deshacerse de las flechas y sanar a una velocidad increíble.

Flash arroja lejos la flecha con sangre y corre hacia Arrow dejando tras de si una estela roja que se desvanece casi al instante, derriba a su socio tirándolo de la tarima en la que se sostenía y lo tumba boca arriba con algo de rudeza. El golpe sordo hace voltear a Caitlin y Cisco de las computadoras, pero rápidamente les ignoran. Diggle sonríe orgulloso por el progreso del castaño.

Barry estaba sobre Oliver, sentado sobre su estomago y posando sus manos en el pecho del rubio dándose apoyo. La sonrisa del velocista es socarrona y sus ojos traviesos, Iris esta segura que aquella mirada escondía algo mas, pero lo desecha rápidamente. Aunque admitía que nunca había visto esa mirada en él, era nuevo ver como sus ojos brillaban con malsana travesura, y le gustaba.

-Te gane -victorea Barry.

Oliver le devuelve la sonrisa en son de burla e Iris se molesta ¿Acaso no iba a felicitarle? Se supone que debería hacerlo, después de todo era el mismo arquero quien incitaba al velocista a esa clase de entrenamiento nada convencionales.

-¿No te había enseñado a no cantar tu victoria antes de tiempo, mocoso?

Arrow arroja a Flash fuera de si, lo toma fuertemente del cuello en una especie de llave extraña y se inclina hacia atrás, haciendo que a Barry se le dificultase el respirar. El castaño no usa sus poderes, nunca lo hace al combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con el rubio. Nunca hace uso de sus poderes para sacar ventaja, no hace trampa y se deja dañar como si de un simple juego se tratase.

La pelea hubiese seguido entre jalones, flechas y golpes a gran velocidad humana sino fuera por la intervención de Diggle. Quien se planta ante ellos de forma imponente, de brazos cruzados y barbilla en alto. Barry no le mira a los ojos, como si fuera un niño regañado, Oliver, en cambio, solo sonríe mostrando todos sus dientes divertido y altanero. John los regaña, haciéndoles cambiar de entrenamiento.

Iris no puede estar mas agradecida con eso, ya hace treinta minutos que había querido llamar la atención de su mejor amigo sin tener nada, tampoco estaba tan loca como para acercarse a ese par de dementes que peleaban con rudeza pero también gozando de una confianza que hasta la misma Lyla le había susurrado que estaba sorprendida por la química de Oliver y Barry. La reportera del Pictures News daba fe en ello, porque si había amistad y confianza entre los héroes de Starling City y Central City, eso llama a la alianza y a la paz de los habitantes. No podía decir mucho de Gótica o Metrópolis, eso estaba, por mucho, fuera de su raciocinio.

La mujer se pone de pie, cruzándose de brazos de manera altanera y sonríe felinamente mientras fija su mirada en Barry, la reacción que ella deseaba no se hizo esperar demasiado. Rápidamente Flash posa su vista en ella y se encoje de hombres, intimidado por su mejor amiga.

-Debimos irnos hace tiempo, Barry. Lo prometiste -le recuerda Iris.

El héroe de rojo cierra los ojos y aprieta su mandíbula, arrepentido.

-Lo siento, Iris, de verdad. El tiempo pasa volando dentro de una cueva -dice el castaño tratando de ser gracioso, consiguiéndolo en partes.

Barry corre sobre si mismo, generando un vórtice de relámpagos rojizos. De pronto se detiene ya estando con su vestimenta casual. Iris sonríe, pero Oliver no. La morena le observa, parece curioso y algo molesto; ella no entiende la razón. Es verdad que estaba interrumpiendo un entrenamiento en la que ella no tenia lugar, pero restarle algo de tiempo tampoco iba a ser el fin del mundo.

-No me dijiste que tenias planes -le reprocha Oliver, quitándose la capucha que componía su traje de Arrow.

-Lo siento, lo olvide -le responde Barry, sonriendo dulce.

Oliver iba a reprocharle, lo sabia. Por eso no duda en ir hacia su amigo y tomarle desde el pecho en un abrazo intimo, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro izquierdo y dejando que su aliento le golpeara a Barry en la garganta. Si Iris le siente estremecerse, no oculta su satisfacción, sabe que su cara y la sonrisa que no la oculta lo demuestra.

-No se moleste, señor Queen. Nuestra próxima cita sera fuera del horario de entrenamiento...

Iris escucha claramente ahogos de sorpresa, y si aquel acto la deja curiosa, mucho mas lo deja la expresión fría y dura que Oliver Queen le envía desde una distancia prudente. Siente a Barry tensarse y tratar de alejarla sutilmente, pero ella no da brazo a torcer.

-E.. Es.. uh... -el castaño tartamudea y la reportera no entiende su nerviosismo ni porque ahora su amigo parece sudar frió- Es una cita para ir de compras, nada mas. La fiesta sorpresa para Wally- aclara Barry.

E Iris no entiende porque lo hace.

* * *

Mientras ambos caminan por las calles de Breaks a media tarde al día siguiente de su visita a la Arrow Cueva - _Refugio-,_ Iris no puede evitar pensar si ella le desagradaba al Sr. Queen.

Ahora que se ponía a pensar y recopilar sucesos de las últimas semanas, había cierta agresividad del millonario para con ella. Había creído que solo era su imaginación, ideas bobas suyas. Pero lo ocurrido el día anterior solo le aclaro la mente, dando por hecho de que Oliver Queen si tenia algo en su contra ¿Pero que? ¿Porque ahora se mostraba así; todo malos tratos y siendo un cortante?

Nunca le había tratado así cuando apenas se conocieron y ella se le había insinuado en son de juego, ni después aquello. Siempre había sido amable y cortes. Pero ahora, de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en el blanco de sus malos tratos. En su único blanco, objetivo. Pues ella no había visto a Oliver tratar mal a Caitlin o a Cisco, mucho menos a Barry. Es mas, a Barry es a quien mejor trataba de todos ellos.

Algo no estaba bien.

Iris se detiene frente en un local para bebés donde hay chupones, mordillos, juguetes y biberones de los mas adorables. Barry le habla sobre aquellos con las flores azules y algo sobre moños de vestir de lo cual no presta ninguna atención. Las bolsas con bocadillos y juguetes se tambalean de entre los brazos de su mejor amigo mientras el susodicho trata de señalarle un peluche de oso vestido con el traje de Arrow y ella no puede evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado con sus labios.

La tienda poseía osos de peluche de muchos superhéroes. Desde héroes ficticios de las historietas de Marvel, hasta los héroes reales que habían dispersados por el mundo como: Superman, Batman o Linterna Verde. E Iris no puede evitar resoplar; si su compañero se dejase ver mas, él también tendría sus figuras de acción y seria adorado por los niños pequeños, lo sabia. Pero Barry no quería aquello, la fama o la gloria que traía consigo. El castaño parecía mas interesado en los partidos de los Mets que ser verdaderamente reconocido. Y aquello solo lograba que lo amase un poquito mas.

Iris vio a su amigo sonreír y entrar al local de juguetes, ella no lo siguió, estando mas concentrada en sus pensamientos que en su entorno en general. Aun así, tampoco lo perdió de vista. Desde la vidriera pudo ver como Allen compraba por fin un osito de peluche disfrazado de Arrow, y ella no pudo evitar resoplar por la ironía de todo ello.

 _¿Karma?_

Barry salio con el regalo en mano sin perder la sonrisa aun.

-¿Arrow, enserio? -le pregunta la mujer, retomando el rumbo hacia su auto para llevar los regalos de Wally a la casa de su padre -Pudiste haber elegido a Superman, Barry. Creo que seria un mejor héroe y ejemplo para nuestro sobrino... Sin ofender a tu compañero.

-Oliver es perfecto, Iris. Ya veras como Wally lo terminara adorando también -dice Barry de una manera tan convencida.

Que ella no puede evitar pensar que tal vez aquello sea verdad.

* * *

Cuando la pregunta sale de sus labios, el silencio en la Arrow Cueva es demasiado obvia.

Su pregunta había sido sencilla: ¿Conocían o no a la mujer del cual Barry Allen estaba enamorado?

La mas obvia de todos ellos había sido Caitlin, con su boca abierta en una perfecta "o", ojos temerosos no queriendola ver directamente y pulso tambaleante. Lyla y Diggle ni siquiera se dignaron a mirarle, haciéndole creer que estaban concentrados en los papeleos de la empresa de Oliver. Cisco silbo bajito una canción que él solo conocía y volvió a su computador, sin prestarle mas atención. En cambio, Roy y Ronnie sonríen con gracia y burla que hacen agotar su paciencia. Es como si en su cara le gritasen: _Se algo que tu no._

-Quiero saber quien es -exige, pero nadie le responde ni le hacen caso.

Nunca nadie contesta.

* * *

Las guirnaldas con estampados de payacitos de colores chillones y los globos azules y rojos habían sido idea de Joe, usar la casa del hombre había sido idea de su hija, alegando, y con justa razón, de que la casa era lo suficientemente grande como para que sus primos y el pequeño Wally estuviesen a gusto en la fiesta sorpresa.

" _El departamento de Barry siempre esta desordenado e inhabitable, además, de ser muy pequeño. Y hasta que no repare los escapes de agua en el mio, no podre recibir visitas. Así que por votación unánime, usaremos tu casa, papá"_

Joe no había puesto muchos peros en su contra, a su sorpresa. La única condición había sido que luego deberían limpiar lo que se ensuciase aun cuando ellos no habían sido los causantes, además, no debían usar los poderes del meta-humano como ventaja. Iris y Barry estaban bien con ello, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra.

Ella decoraba el techo con las guirnaldas subida a la escalera que el vecino les había prestado muy amablemente y el castaño inflando los globos, jugando con ellos de vez en cuando haciendoles rebotar de un lado a otro en la sala iluminada por el sol del mediodía. El ambiente era ameno y divertido, como si ellos hubiesen vuelto a ser los mejores amigos antes de que Barry quedara en coma e Iris comenzase una relación con Eddie. La radio sonaba suave de fondo, haciendo que su día fuese lo mas normal que hubiese podido disfrutar hasta ahora.

No meta-humanos lunáticos. No mundo en peligro. No Compañía The Flash, no Team Arrow. Y por sobre todo, no la otra mujer.

Solo ellos, entre globos de colores y una canción de Adele sonando de fondo.

Era perfecto.

-Oye, Iris... -dijo la voz de Barry, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella volteo a verlo un segundo, luego volvió a su labor de colgar los papeles acartonados con cintas azules. La tarea, para alguien como ella que no estaba para nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de trabajo de decorar la casa, pues siempre había sido trabajo de su padre y Barry, era una labor titanica y de por si muy difícil.

-Mmmh... -dijo como respuesta, haciendo que el sonidito quedara casi opacado en el interior de su garganta.

-Crees... -Barry se callo, dejando unos segundos de silencio- ¿Crees que estaría bien si traigo a alguien conmigo? -pregunto avergonzado- A la fiesta, digo -retomo.

Iris había dejado sus manos quietas por segundos, sorprendiéndose por la pregunta, pero rápidamente volvió a su trabajo. Aparentando una tranquilidad que no poseía. Sabia que preguntaría, no se extrañaba tampoco. Ella había utilizado un momento parecido en la familia para presentar a Eddie como su pareja, Barry no iba a ser distinto.

-¿Una novia? -pregunto, tratando de sonar picara.

-¡No!

-¿De verdad? En ese caso, esta bien si quieres venir con una compañía.

La reportera volvió su vista a su amigo y le regalo una sonrisa que fue gratamente de vuelta.

-Gracias, eres la mejor, Iris.

-Lo se, cariño, lo se.

* * *

La fiesta seria en unas pocas horas y si Barry no se aparecía frente a ella para seguir con los planes que tanto les había costado idear para que todo fuese perfecto, Iris podía jurar que iba a destruir ese maldito laboratorio pedazo por pedazo. Para luego, tomar a su estúpido-pero-encantador-mejor-amigo y llevarlo a paradas hasta casa de su padre.

El castaño le había pedido, aquella mañana mientras este hacia su tarea como superheroe en la ciudad junto a su padre, si podía ausentarse el resto del día para entrenar en S.T.A.R. junto a su equipo. Claro que Iris no se negó, luego de los sucesos de la semana pasada donde había interrumpido el entrenamiento de los héroes para llevarse al chico con ella, sabia que Barry debía compensar el tiempo perdido. Mas para complacer a Oliver que por querer en verdad superar, de por si, sus grandes habilidades. Obviamente Iris le había dado un ultimátum y una hora para reunirse para que no volviese a llegar tarde a su compromiso, pero Barry no había aparecido ni había seguido su orden de mostrarse en casa de Joe a las 19:00 p.m para revisar que todo siguiese estando en orden. Tal y como ella quería que estuviese.

¡Estaba furiosa!

Se suponía que esa era su noche, una especial que había estado planeando todo este tiempo que habían estado juntos trabajando en la fiesta sorpresa para Wally, _su sobrino,_ de los dos. La noche que por fin le diría a Barry, en el patio trasero, lejos de los invitados y sus familiares, todo lo que sentía por él. De cuanto lo amaba, de su anhelo por tenerlo junto a ella. Esta seria la noche en que se besarían por primera vez, bajo un manto hermoso de estrellas otoñales solo para que luego Barry, con su lado mas dulce y romántico, se lo recordase en cada momento especial de sus vidas.

Hoy seria su noche, aquella en la que por fin serian pareja, novios.

No le importaba la otra mujer. Si la _otra_ era importante para el castaño, ya la hubiese mencionado o presentado ante ella, pero no era así. Porque Barry no estaba seguro de quererla, porque la otra mujer solo era un remplazo de su antiguo y verdadero amor.

Iris sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Saberse conocedora de la única dueña del corazón de Barry.

La mujer cruzo un pasillo, luego otro y otro. Evitando tratar de encontrarse con Cisco o Caitlin, que de verla a ella allí, lo mas probable es que la echarían con una escusa patética. Siempre lo hacían y le daba mucho coraje. Por eso prefería evitarlos y así no armar un revuelo estúpido.

Después de unos minutos, Iris llego al vestuario. El que le habían construido luego de que Joe le pidiese a Barry, con sus ojos de cachorro y voz de padre, que dejase de usar sus poderes para cada momento de su vida: El aseo, su desayuno e incluso el vestirse. Y como buen muchacho que Allen era, le obedeció. Claro que ellos no contaban con que Flash fuera un joven vergonzoso de su cuerpo, por lo que en poco tiempo le tuvieron preparado un vestidor en el cual Barry pudiese estar cómodo y donde solo ella, Joe, Cisco y Caitlin tenían acceso.

La morena hubiese seguido en sus pensamientos, donde Barry era un chico adorable que ella quisiese poder abrazar incluso sin ropa de por medio, sino fuese por un ruido minúsculo que la atrapo totalmente; una voz ahogada que le corto el hilo de sus pensamientos trayendola nuevamente al mundo real.

Se detuvo a medio camino de inmediato, prestandole toda su atención a lo que oía.

-¿Acaso es...

Iris camino a pasos cortos, acercándose a la habitación continua a donde estaba. Conforme la distancia iba haciéndose corta, paso con paso, los sonidos aumentaban poco a poco su volumen, aun así eran demasiado bajos como para sacar una conclusión apresurada.

Un sonido se elevo mas que los otros, paralizandola en su lugar ¿Acaso fue aquello, un gemido? Iris quería creer que no, porque de donde provenían era el vestuario exclusivo de Barry... Por lo que era imposible que alguien mas estuviese allí. Nadie tenia acceso en el sino tenia la autorización del mismo Flash, y èl no se lo daba a cualquiera y tampoco porque si. Barry era alguien muy selectivo para lo que conllevaba su espacio privado.

Otro ruido, _gemido,_ volvió a escucharse, haciéndole rebotar el corazón en una carrera casi dolorosa.

No estaba imaginándose cosas. Aquello supo muy bien lo que fue, no era estúpida como para no notarlo cuando había sido mas que claro el dueño de aquella voz en la habitación.

-Barry... -susurro bajito Iris, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Barry, su mejor amigo de la infancia, estaba en la habitación continua con alguien mas y no creía ni por lejos que para jugar Scrabble. Los gemidos masculinos se lo confirmaban.

Sabia que Barry no era ningún santo ni mucho menos, había tenido novias, pocas, _muy pocas_ , pero las había tenido. Ellas, o algunas, se habían quedado en el departamento del castaño cuando este comenzó a vivir solo. Pero una cosa era imaginarse lo que Barry hacia en la privacidad de su hogar a saber en persona y en directo de su actividad sexual.

Una idea rápida le golpe, como una revelación ¿Acaso estaba con la mujer allí? En lugar que cualquiera podría verles, donde podrían ser descubiertos por cualquier curioso que los escuchase in fraganti. _Justo como ella._

Iris aguanto la respiración, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones que exigían que lo expulsase en pequeños bocados para liberar la tensión en su cuerpo. Pero lo ultimo que ella pensaba era en sus exigentes pulmones. No.

Lo que ella quería, lo que mas deseaba, era asomarse por esa puerta abierta y ver por primera vez a la pareja de Barry.

¿Que no estaba mal aquello?

Tal vez. Era un momento privado de la pareja después de todo.

¿Le importaba acaso eso?

No realmente. Después de todo, aquella mujer había llegado sin ser llamada a sus vidas e Iris tenia todo el derecho en verla. A conocer, por fin, su cara. De el saber como era realmente y no solo tener una imagen distorsionada en su mente.

Teniendo el valor suficiente y con el corazón en un puño, Iris junto su fuerza y se asomo, de apoco y despacio, a través de la puerta, teniendo visiones en parte de la habitación hasta lograr dar con las únicas personas que había en ella.

Y el aire, lo poco que había logrado retener en sus pulmones, le abandono por completo. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, el mareo le obligo a sostenerse apenas de las bisagras del marco de la puerta del vestuario y tuvo que llevarse la otra mano hasta su boca para tapar cualquier sonido que pudiese salir de ella.

No podía creer lo que veía. De verdad que nunca lo hubiese imaginado.

Porque la persona que estaba allí, besando y haciendo gemir de placer a Barry por lo bajo, no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que el arquero: Oliver Queen.

Ambos parados frente al casillero donde el castaño guardaba su ropa y demás artículos personales que dejaba en los laboratorios para cualquier ocasión.

Barry estaba dándole la espalda, aquella que estaba desnuda porque el menor no tenia ninguna camisa que le cubriera. Solo llevaba sus jeans a medio poner porque incluso descalzo se encontraba, los zapatos que ella misma había escogido se encontraban a un lado siendo totalmente ignorados. Oliver, quien tenia su cabeza hundida en el cuello del velocista, se encontraba a penas en mejor estado, pues sus prendas incluso estaban algo mal colocadas.

Las manos grandes y callosas de Oliver se paseaban por el cuerpo de Barry sin descaro, acariciándole las caderas hasta que estas posaron en el trasero del castaño donde estrujo robandole otro delicioso gemido. El forense tampoco se quedaba quieto. Movía sus manos por debajo de la ropa de su amante y de vez en cuando besaba la piel que tenia a su alcance, haciendo gruñir al millonario.

Ambos se acariciaban. Ambos se tocaban sin tapujos. Ambos se marcaban mutuamente, eso bien le dejo en claro Iris.

Sobretodo cuando el Sr. Queen abrió sus ojos y la miro fijamente, asustandola y obligandole a dar un paso atrás.

Sus ojos azules, fríos como cada vez que la miraban, le gritaban una advertencia silenciosa. Una que ella no podía dejar de ignorar o dejarla pasar, porque estaba allí. Porque Oliver Queen es quien se la estaba enviando a través de aquel acto en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R.

 _Barry es mio._

Y ante aquello, ante la advertencia de Oliver así como su descubrimiento, fue que Iris por fin huyo. Dando por finalizado a una tarea que ni siquiera sabia que estaba llevando a cabo.

El de descubrir, por fin, la verdad.

* * *

Nunca hubo otra mujer.

Nunca existió aquella que le arrebato lo que, por un largo tiempo, sintió como suyo. Como tampoco existió aquella pelea de por saber quien se quedaba al final con el preciado corazón de Barry. Por ver quien era merecedora de aquel amor.

Porque nunca existió esa otra mujer. Nunca hubo un _ella._

Todo este tiempo estuvo peleando, celando a un hombre. Todo este tiempo estuvo odiando a un _él,_ a Oliver Queen.

Ahora lo entendía todo.

El porque Oliver pasaba mas tiempo de lo requerido en los Lab. S.T.A.R. aun cuando él no aportaba demasiado en las instalaciones. El porque Barry permanecía constantemente en Starling City, aun cuando no había amenaza alguna que requería su presencia allí. El porque ya no solo eran Barry junto a Oliver, u Oliver junto a Barry, sino Oliver _y_ Barry.

Claro que ahora quedaba mas que obvio.

Porque los héroes, los socios que se decían ser, eran pareja. Estaban juntos, como novios. Ya que ella no creía que Barry se prestara para solo ser un amante mas en la lista de playboy de Oliver Queen.

Además, había visto como el arquero celaba, en mas de una ocasión, a su mejor amigo. Por lo que los sentimientos del velocista eran recíprocos. Algo que en su interior le aliviaba. Si, ahora que lo veía y que sabia la verdad, podía sentirse feliz por Barry. Él mas que nadie merecía a alguien a su lado que lo amase. Que cuidase de él como el mas preciado tesoro.

Sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo no habían cambiado en nada, después de todo ella seguía siendo la mujer que Barry mas amaba. Ahora, en cambio, tal vez solo estaba compartiendo el primer lugar junto a Oliver Queen ¡Quien lo diría!

Iris sonríe.

Porque esta feliz por Barry. Porque él se merece algo mas que solo sus celos y enfado, necesita aceptación. Necesita saber que a pesar de todo y de todos, ella siempre estará a su lado sin importar que.

Porque aunque no tuvieron ese final que ella hubiese deseado, tiene el final perfecto para el castaño que siempre la apoyo en cada decisión de su vida.

Iris oye la risa exagerada de su primo, fuerte y en alto, lo que la obliga a mirar nuevamente al salón. Su familia pasándosela perfectamente en la bienvenida de Wally, aquello le da una sonrisa sincera.

Los pensamientos resientes la llevan a pasear su mirada encontrándose con el invitado _sorpresa_ de Barry.

Sabe que no tiene ningún derecho. Sabe que no le corresponde a ella el ir hacia Oliver, pero igualmente lo hace. Camina a pasos seguros hasta el vigilante de Starling City quien no duda en clavar su mirada fría, siempre fría, en su persona. Esperando como si en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle a la yugular. Ganas no le faltaban para hacerlo, pero guarda la calma, no le daría el gusto a aquel hombre.

-Si le haces daño... -dice en voz baja, de aquella manera tan suave que erizaría los vellos a cualquiera- Me convertiré en tu peor pesadilla. Créeme, se como poder destruirte sin la necesidad de usar un arma.

Oliver no sonríe ni dice nada mordaz para hacerla callar. No como había pensado que haría, como había estado haciendo últimamente. _Y ahora entendía el porque._ Acepta lo que se le ha indicado y mantiene un juramente silencioso. Prometiendole solo con la mirada que cuidara de su palabra, como también cuidara de Barry.

Iris asiente satisfecha y sonríe, casi de una manera sincera. Se aleja de Oliver para tomar asiento junto Mary y tomar entre sus brazos a Wally, quien aun era muy pequeño como para entender las graciosas miradas que Joe le dedicaba detrás suyo.

Barry, apareciéndose desde la cocina, se sienta junto al millonario y sonríe acerca de un chiste mal contado que un pariente, no sabe cual de ellos fue, suelta. La mano de su amigo, sutil y sin que nadie mas pueda verla, se desliza por la del Sr. Queen. Quien le corresponde de la misma manera.

Y por primera vez, luego de muchos meses, cuando su mirada se cruza por casualidad a mitad de la noche con la de Oliver, esta se vuelve amigable. No había frialdad, no había crudeza.

Había un sentimiento de familiaridad.

E Iris estaba bien con ello. Solo y cuando eso hiciera a Barry feliz

* * *

 **N/A:** Oliver por fin pudo hacerle entender a Iris que Barry le pertenece y que no piensa devolvérselo.

 **¿Besos y abrazos?**

 **¿Odio y golpes?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo Vale!**


End file.
